The handle assembly of a vacuum cleaner may comprise a duct through which a primary airflow is carried. The duct may include a bleed aperture through which a secondary airflow is admitted. The flow rate of the primary airflow can then be controlled by opening and closing the bleed aperture. Unfortunately the noise generated by the second airflow is often unpleasant.